


Comfort

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, F/M, Nightmares, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: The Evil Queen made a wish, that made Emma disappear. Now she's missing and everyone is searching for her.At night Henry has nightmares, but Killian comforts him.





	

Killian's POV

"Maybe we should stop searching for today." David said. We've been looking for Emma for hours.

But we've found nothing.

Now I wanna kill the Evil Queen even more. She made a wish, so that Emma wouldn't be the Savior and then Emma got sucked away by magic. And we have no idea where she is or could be. If she's okay.

"No! I'm not giving up! She could be in danger."

"But we're both exhausted and if she is in danger, we could never defend her in this state. We need rest. We continue our search tomorrow. Promise."

"But..."

He cut me off. "No buts. I wanna find her too. I also don't wanna give up. I'm her dad after all. I can't fail her. But we aren't helping her with being exhausted as hell."

I sighed and nodded at David. He put his hand on my shoulder before going home. I did the same.

It felt weird to go home all alone. Usually I have Emma with me to keep me company, but today, there's no one in the streets of Storybrooke. It's the middle of the night after all.

When I reach the house and try to unlock it, I realize it is already unlocked. Guess Emma and I forgot it this morning.

But when I entered the house I heard, that the magic Tv box thing was turned on. I went into the living room and saw a sleeping Henry on the couch. He must've fallen asleep while watching whatever the thing is called.

I went to him and turned the magic box off. Then I took off my hook and lifted Henry up slowly, trying not to wake him.

I went upstairs to his room with him and put him in his bed. Luckily he didn't wake up.

But when I put a blanket over him, he stirred in his sleep and after a few moments his eyes opened slowly.

Bloody hell!

I really didn't meant to wake him. He needs rest.

"Hook? What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. You fell asleep on the couch. And you should just continue to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."

"It's okay."

He smiled and I said goodnight to him before approaching the door, but Henry stopped me.

"Hook, wait. Can you stay for a while? Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

He smiled grateful and I sat down next to his bed. Henry just lay in his bed, looking worried and sad.

"Is everything alright, Henry? You seem upset."

He turned to me and nodded.

"I am. I actually don't really wanna fall asleep again. I'm having these crazy dreams about all awful places. In my dreams my moms are trapped in those. The dreams always end the same...With them dying."

Tears rolled down Henry's cheeks. I moved closer to him and stroked his hair.

"Everything is going to be alright. We will find Emma and Regina and they will be just fine."

"You don't know that. They could already be dead. Maybe the Evil Queens wish caused my mom to don't exist at all. Maybe she wouldn't have been born when she's not the Savior."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Henry. It means that you suffer twice, when something actually happens. Which it won't."

"You're impossible. You've become just as optimistic as my grandma. And I thought no one could ever be that optimistic."

I chuckled because I once thought the same. I guess spend too much time around the Charming's. But that's actually a good thing. They're Emma's family and I wanna Time with them. It makes me feel closer to her.

Like right now, being with Henry makes me feel closer to her even though she's probably in another realm.

I'm trying to comfort him, but it also helps me dealing with the fact, that Emma's missing.

But that mean, I'll give up searching for her. I'll never do that. Not even in the case of certain death. Hell...not even when I'm dead. I'd still fight for her in the Underworld.

"Look Henry, tomorrow morning your grandpa and I will continue our search for your moms. We won't give up until we find them."

"Okay. I believe you. At least I want to. I can't lose both of them. Not again. I already lived 10 years of my life without Emma. I don't wanna spend any less time with her. Especially because of her visions. She's already dying, but I don't want it to be right now."

"She won't die, Henry. We won't let her. We'll find a way to safe her. She's the Savior and saved everyone in this town multiple times. Now it's our turn to safe her. We can't lose her."

"No we can't. We lost enough people."

He smiled and got up, hugging me tight. It was really surprising, but it still only took me a few moments to react. I hugged him back tightly.


End file.
